


☆into the spider verse one shots☆

by Mucamuc



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mucamuc/pseuds/Mucamuc
Summary: 💗Fluff and lemon stories based off of the Marvel comics ,and Spiderman into the spider verse!💗Will contain  hard core smut (with warning)💗Requests (any characters ) are open.💗This is my first  story here so please cut me some slack lol but I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Miles' POV  
Foam party   
Friday 3:30 pm

"Caramel or chocolate?"  
"Chocolate please". I say with a small smile.  
"Hey Ganke, ask Judge, if he wants Caramel?"  
"Alright." Said my friend, talking into his cellphone.  
Surprisingly I was feeling better for the first time this week. Everything had seemed to be wrong. The whole Spider-Man thing has been,alot harder on me that I thought. Waking up at 8am for class,and staying up till 3am was not good for my mood , or grades. So to no surprise I flanked my math test this week...again. This week was just hell. Is this thanks I get for saving millions of people everyday?  
"Okay here ya go. Two caramel and chocolate cappuccinos. Have a nice day, and thank you for choosing foam party." The female employee groaned out.  
"Thanks you too". I say giving a small smile. I grab two coffees ,and gesture to Ganke to grab his own.  
We both started walking towards a Window seat, close to the door.  
"I guess everyone is having a bad week hm?" Ganke chuckles.  
Dad was right. Inside of the coffee shop played disco like dance music,giving the atmosphere a hipster vibe. Glow in the dark stars stuck to the sides of the pastel coloured walls, making me think it was designed by a ten year old. Was this a disco or a coffee shop? Ganke took a sip of his coffee before speaking.   
"So how  are things with you, and that Gwanda girl?"  
Damn it! Why did he have to go there? For once Gwen was the last thing on my mind.  
"Um we're good I guess...why?"  
"Aren't you like totally in love with her, or something? I thought you said you were gonna fainally ask her out this time."  
I felt my face grew warmer by the second.  I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms. I looked out the window in embarrassment.   
"I am not in love with her!" I chimed in defensively.   
"I just care about her alot. Plus she's my best friend so -" I was interrupted by the fakest cough I ever heard.  
Ganke looked up at me, brows rised in surprise. His faced practically said the words.  
" Don't you dare say what I think your gonna say!"  
"Next to you ofcourse. " Grabbing my coffee I drank loudly, sipping awkwardly . After awhile he giggled at my weirdness.  
"Whatever, lover boy, So did you ask her out, or what?"  
"Yeah."  
"And what did she say?"  
I cringed, remembering the conversation.  
"She told me, that she rather just stay friends, with me, and that I was like a little brother to her". I said less than enthusiastically.   
"Little brother? Damn man thats got to hurt, but hey look on the bright side." He stopped for a minute.   
"Doesn't that Barbara girl still talk to you? You could totally get with her?" Ganke stated.  
"No, she's dating kimberson from literature ". I say holding my face in one hand, and my room temperature coffee in the next.  He seems to leech on to my energy of meloncoly.   
"What's taking Judge so long?" I  say shifting the energy a bit.  
"He's on his way, He says he's stuck in traffic. "   
I take another sip of my drink, looking at my phone. Nothing's on it. Just a habit I have in public.  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like you would have time to have a girlfriend anyway, with you being Spider-Man, and al -" Ganke was interupted by my hand coming  into contact with his month.  
"Will you keep your voice down? I said even louder than him. We stared at eachother, before I felt something soft and wet spread  across the palm of my hand.  
"Ew! Ganke what the hell man?!" Laughter filled the corner me, and him where sitting by. Local customers looked at us in confusion. I rolled my eyes, and wiped off my hand.  
"So what you like licking guys hands now? Didn't know you rolled like that man."  
Ganke chuckled, getting his phone.  
"Oh shut up you know you liked it."  
The bell at the top of the door swung open. Suddenly I made eye contact with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her (eye color) eyes shined in the white lights of the shop. Her (skin color) skin looked soft, and smooth like she was made of silk. Her outfit looked great on her. She seemed to be very fashionable. I smiled gentelly at her, hoping that she noticed me.  
"Hey Judge! We're over hear!" Ganke yelled.  
Walking away my eyes followed her for a minute.  
Wow!... How can someone be that pretty. Holding the door open for her, was none other than Judge, who was definitely checking out her (when I actually checked  really nice) ass. What a perv, am I right?  
She walked over to the cashier to order. Did I mention how good she looked?  
Damn.  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Judge said, only now turning to look at us.  
"Yeah man it's all good. What's  up with that girl over there?" Ganke asked while doing that handshake that every guy seems to know.  
"Thinking of giving her a go?" He says scooting over in the booth.  
I felt my face turn hot. Judge is a ladies man. If he talked to her, it would definitely be game over.  
"Nah man, just got out of a relationship. She's cute though." He said reaching over the table to greet me. The feeling of relief washed over me.  
"Whats goin on with you miles?" He asked with a grinn. I hand him his now iced coffee.   
"It's all good man. What took you so long?" I asked, not really caring.  
For the past few minutes I talked to the guys about work, school, girls, stuff like that. My phone rings out of nowhere startling me.  
"Awe man it's my dad, wait a minute I'm gonna put it on speaker."  
"Okay, go ahead." Both say, giggling.   
I answer the phone.  
"Hey dad, what's up?"  
"Yo Miles pass the weed!" Judge shouted into the phone.  
"And the vibrator ahhhh~" Ganke screamed earning us  few dirty glares . I turned around to see , the girl from earlier rushing out the door with a tray of coffees in her hands. While she was leaving she dropped a card, close to the table we sat at.  
"Nice to hear you guys again." I hear mu dad say over the phone.  
"Nice to hear from you too Mr. Davis!"  
They both, laughed.  
"Miles do you mind if we talk?privately?  
I lowered my phone, taking it off speaker.  
Never again.  
I got up with my phone to my ear. I walked up to the object that was left on the floor by the girl I saw earlier.   
My dad rambled in my ear about going down town to help, with some papers at his office. Since he assumed I had nothing better to do than just sit around, and talk shit, with Ganke and Judge.  
Which was true. But I didn't want to catch a ride all the way to down town New York. Until i looked at the girl's card. It was her ID card. Apparently she worked down at the Daily Bugle. They're basically this dumb tabloid that makes up stuff about whats happening in the city.  
And their favorite topic? SPIDER-MAN ofcourse. As if they didn't do Peter Parker justice on the issue of 'Spider-Man friend,or foe?', I have an issue coming up of the title "The  new spiderman for better or for worse?". Which if you ask me, puts alot of unnecessary pressure on the new guy.  
"So are you comin down, or what?" My dad asked in a serious tone.  
"Do I really have to go?"  
"Only if you want a ride, back home." He paused.  
"I'll even throw in an extra  $20 in your allowance this week."  
I would have passed on the offer, and just let Jugde drop me home, but...  
I looked back down at her ID card. Her name was (y/n). Maybe if I go down town, I could sneak over to The Bugle to see if I could meet her. Plus I skipped going home last week. I know Mom misses me .  
"Okay I'm on my way." I said, making my way over to my friends.   
"You need a -"  
"Nope, I'll just take the subway, if thats cool?" I ask grabbing my backpack.  
"Fine . See you in a few." I hung up.  
"Where you off to, so soon?" Judged asked looking up at me.  
"My old man, wants to help out at the station. I'll catch you guys, back at the dorm".  
"Alright, seeya man." Ganke smiled.  
I made my way out of the coffee shop, making my way to the local subway. I walked over to the waiting seats, sitting on one. The thought of what gwen said popped back into my mind. Hear I was thinking that she really liked me. I sighed , leaning back into my chair. Maybe Ganke was right. I didn't have time for dating anymore.  With school, and me fighting a giant mutant every 24 hours or less, this girl, or any girl at that should be the last thing on my mind. Maybe this whole thing was just a mistake. I literally know nothing about her. I get up from my seat, and opened my phone to text my dad that I was not coming. I mean really, what are the odds of a girl like her, liking a guy like me. I mean nothings wrong with me I guess. For some reason this girl made me feel like I probably didn't have a chance. With my eyes glued on my phone, I walked to the nearest exit. I made up an excuse for my dad, and a thousand more for why trying to talk to this girl was stupid. What if she has a boyfriend?   
What if she doesn't like boys.  
What if she wasn't a real girl, but like a succubus alien from another universe ? Or what if-"  
"Hey!" A frustrated female voice yelled. Moving my phone away from my face, I saw...  
Her!  
One of the coffees that was in the tray was now on the floor.  
"I- I'm so sorry! It's my fault... I could pay for another, one if you like? How much did it-"  
I was stopped, by the sound of a small laugh. She was laughing?  
Why was she laughing? I couldn't help but notice how cute she sounded when she did.  
"Uh-It's fine. That was my coffee anyway , just try to be more aware of your surroundings okay?"She kicked the wasted drink aside and walked past me.  
Did that just happen, or am I dreaming?  
Without even thinking I walk up beside her. Eventually we arrive back at the waiting seats.   
We sat there awkwardly , waiting for the first train to arrive. Weren't you walking the other way? Why did you turn back?"she asked, now facing me.  
I take a deep breath then speak.  
"I-" the sound of a train halting in it's tracks saved me from embarrassing myself even more.  
There it was. This was my chance to give her card back, and maybe get her number.   
"Are you comin?" She says,  walking into the train.  
I run to catch up with her. The train was crowded, and noisey as always. I hated the subway.  
We both stood at the long handle bar on the train.   
"So what's your name?" She asked looking into my eyes.  
I felt my heart drop.  
"M-miles. Miles Morales. " I give her a toothy grinn, and she gives me one in return.  
I hated the subway, but not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆Quick Note☆  
> Thank you for all the reads and follows. I update this book every weekend. Also in this story you can't swim or speak spanish. Hope you enjoy 💗

Reader's POV  
Puerto Rico   
Summer vacation 

The warm sun gentally rained down, in the beautiful country. Summers in Puerto Rico was nothing, compared to summers in New York. Summer back home was boiling! Over hear was warm ,and blissful. We needed this break.

Miles: Papi! Pasar el protector solar porfavor!

Jefferson: Uh ...si! Rio what did he say?

Rio: "awwe no honey! No English!" Rio grabs a bottle of sunscreen, and passes it to miles. She gave us both a smile, from the front seat. Miles gets the sunscreen, and squeezed some into his hands, passing it to me afterwards.

Jefferson: I knew that... wait! Didn't you just say that in English? Now you have to put a dollar in the no English jar!

Rio: Whatever that didn't count!

Miles: "Yes it did! Why does it never count when its you?" All four of us needed this break. One of the rules on the family vacation wat that no one was allowed to speak English on this trip. Ever since miles invited me to join them, I've been trying to pack as many words into my Spanish vocabulary as I could. Still I tried not to talk to much on this trip. I know miles and Rio would run my wallet dry.   
"Okay fine! We can speak English for now, but when we're riding back to the hotel its back on okay?" Rio chanted, crossing her arms.  
"Alright Mami , you don't have to cry about it." Miles giggled.  
"I'm nooot! I just thought since we're in a Spanish speaking country, we should practice speaking it. Don't you agree (y/n)?" She asked fixing her straw sun hat. While looking out the window, I feel miles tap on my thigh for a response. I jolt back into the conversation.   
"Ohhh ummm si!" I blurt out in a high pitch. Laughs erupted in the car.  
That was embarrassing.  
"I'm guessing that's why you didn't talk much during the ride hm?" Jefferson asked, looking at me through the rear view mirror. He was so much less intimidating when he wasn't in his police uniform.   
"Yeah. Spanish isn't really my strong suit." I replied softly.  
"It's okay, (y/n) I can't speak much Spanish either. I still try for her." Jefferson gave Rio a look that said "I love you" in every language in the world.  
"I remember when he proposed to me in spanish. He barely said anything right, but he tried...for me." Rio turned his head back onto the road, and kissed him all over his face atleast a hundred times.  
Miles loudly groaned out "Oookay mom. We get it!" I smiled in anusment at them both. I hope me and miles are like that one day.  
"Oh shut up! I don't say anything when you two are sucking eachothers faces off." We pull into a parking lot, near the beach. The smell of sea salt was in the fresh afternoon air. I took a deep breath in ,and smiled. Miles frowned crossing his arms.  
" We do not suck eachothers faces off! Wait. How do you know we suck eachothers faces off?! He asked leaning up on his mom's chair. Rio opens up the glove compartment and grabs a blue Polaroid.   
"You forget to lock the door, in your room, sometimes."  
"Mom!Really!?" Miles says, covering his blushing face. At least we're hear. Miles leaves the car, to open the door for me.  
"Thanks baby." I say, grabbing his big hand. Instantly he pulled me into his muscular arms. Leaning down he kissed me, passionately. Our lips firmly touched, giving me major butterflies.  
"Your sucking her face off!" Rio shouts from the back of the car."  
"Mom!STOP!" Everyone except Miles laughed. Jefferson tells as to meet back hear in two hours, then grabs Rio's hand, and walks in a different direction.  
"So what do you want to do now?" I ask, while taking my top off, to reveal my bathing suit top. Miles did the same revealing his bare chest. His dark brown skin, reminded me of milk chocolate. How did I get so lucky, to have him? He was smart, funny, nice ,and ofcourse gorgeous! The only problem I had was that he was always busy. He never liked talking about his job. But that didn't now. I fainally had him all to myself.  
"The first thing I want to do is go into the water." He says dragging me behind him.  
"Miles I think I'll just dip my toes in." I say pulling back a bit.  
"Can you stop acting cute for like one second? I know you can't swim, but I can teach you." He pulls my hand a bit harder. We get closer to the water. Miles lets go of my hand and runs into the beautifully clear water. I stand there, kind of upset that he just left me there. After a minute of not seeing him, I walk into the water cautiously.  
"Miles?!" The water felt great, but I was to busy looking for my boyfriend to notice. I start to go deeper into the ocean. The further I went the more I feared what happened to miles, and what would happen to me.  
"Miles playing around!" I shout, annoyed with him.  
No answer. I see someone swimming fairly close to where I was standing. Hoping that was him, I go a bit closer. The was up to my chest, making it hard for me to breath. Suddenly I feel something wrap around my legs. I feel my trembling body get pulled under the water. I struggled. I felt the water start to enter my mouth. Thinking all hope was lost I stop struggling and let the water engulf me.  
Everything goes dark.

 

☆To be continued☆


	3. 💗Drowning(smut)💗

☆note☆  
Thanks you for so many reads! I'm happy to know that people are seeing my work! If you like please remember to vote and comment. I really appreciate it. The more you guys do that, the more I'll want to post. Enjoy💗  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
[WARNING! This chapter contains oral sex.]  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Jolting up, I frantically looked around for anyone. I noticed that I was no longer on the beach, but what looked to be some sort of hotel room. I must be at that hotel, that's close by the beach. But how did I get here? What happened? I looked over to my left to see miles on his phone, pacing up and down.

Miles: "No Gwen she isn't dead! She just passed out! I don't know what to do!

Gwen:" Well did you try calling your parents?!

Miles: Maybe I should just-"  
Me and Miles stare at eachother, for what felt like years. If it wasn't already obvious, I was pissed.  
Gwen: MILES? You there?  
Miles:Um. Yeah, Gwen I'll call you back.  
Hanging up, he stood there, motionless.  
"(Y/n) I-I am so so sorry! I was just playing around. I didn't mean to-"  
"Drown me?" I frown.  
"No, I was just." He takes a long sigh.  
"I shouldn't have done that. I'm really really sorry." He walks over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. My facial expression softens at the sight of his worrying eyes. It was obvious he didn't mean to almost kill me, but what he did was really stupid.  
"Miles. Really, it's fi-"  
"No! It's not! That was the stupidest think I've ever done! I'm the worst boyfriend ever.  
Shockingly he pulled me into a tight bear hug, Almost crushing me.   
"How can I make it up to you?" He mumbled into my neck, that was still a bit wet. My heart skipped a beat at that question . I wasn't at him anymore, but I did want something from him.

Miles' POV  
My eye widened at my girlfriend. I really was not expecting her to say that. Most girls would have made their boyfriends buy them shoes, or something. I defiantly wasn't her no. She stared at me, with confidence in her charming (e/c) eyes. Her lips cursed into a cheeky smirk, making me feel nervous.  
But in the best way possible.  
"Are you sure, you want this?" I say so quietly that only she can hear me.  
"What do you not want this? I mean you did say anything."  
"I know, I know just making sure." I take a deep breath, before speaking. I can't believe this is really happening.  
"Okay then. Lay down." She lays down, seeming to be just as nervous as me. Softly, I start to kiss the inside of her thighs.  
(Y/n)'s skin was still a bit wet. The feeling of her soft skin on my lips , made me feel electric. Her breathing was slow. To be honest I wasn't sure what I was doing at first. I moved to her lips (not those lips. THOSE lips lol... im sorry😂) I slowly licked and kissed her parts, earning an airy moan. Her back arched, while she groaned my name.  
"Ah-MmmMiles...right th-there." I started to feel turned on by her moaning and, involuntary grinding. I had to remember, this was for her. I closed my eyes, while I tongued her sensitive clit. Feeling her slightly move away, I felt my hands drag moving away, I felt my hands drag her body closer to me again.  
"Oh my...ahhuhh! Miles slow down! I'm gonna." She yells. I squeeze her thighs roughly, while I lapped at her. Shortly after, I hear let out a small scream of pleasure. I open my eyes, to see her.  
She looked a mess. It was pretty hot.  
"Mil-Miles stop! I can't take anymore." She breathed out. I got up , to sit next to her on the bed.  
"Was that bad?" I watched as her body rose and fell gracefully. Her body looked perfect like this. I couldn't stop looking at her.  
"Bad? That was... Amazing!" She smiled. Getting up, she pulled me over and kissed me. Her hand slid down under my pants. Before she could go any further, I grab her hand.  
"We have to get back to the beach, I don't want my parents -" We were interupted by my annoying ringtone (I love Sunflower but its starting to get old). I answer, and tell my dad that we are on our way. Hearing our conversation (y/n) got ready to go. We both found our ways back to the beach , just in time , to see my parents, getting ready to leave.   
"You two had fun?" I hear my mom say looking at us both. I feel a blush across my face. I didn't know if I should answer that.


End file.
